


me and us together for ever

by 36Bittybonewriter63



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Cussing, Depression, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36Bittybonewriter63/pseuds/36Bittybonewriter63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a child name amber . has depression . in and out of foster care. one day her therapist suggesther to get a bitty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bitty family

Hi i'm amber , amber coffman. I'm 8 now but when i was younger bad things happen . now because of what happen i only talk in ASL or i will not at all . i live in foster homes new one every month. I try to stay positive but no one want a sad child who only talk in ASL . now i'm use to it . i go to therapy with weird doctor who i don't trust so i don't really talk to him , one day he talk to one of my caretakers saying something about a bitty . now here i'm at mama cry’s adoption center. My foster ‘mom’ pushing me through the door . i look around as ’ mom’ talks to cry . “ hey sweet heart want to see the bitty’s . “ cry said to me i nod my head . she took me over to the fence i saw lots of small skeleton and flame elements . but all so small i asked her in ASL ‘ do you have any bigger ‘ she look really happy about that . “ we sure do sweetheart “ she took to the other side of store there were actually playpen . i look in some most were skeletons in till i reach some sort of water element he about a foot tall . “ he a curly “ i shyly wave hi to him he said “ nice to meet you “ he put his hand . i shook his tiny hand and smile softly . ‘ do you have a name ? ‘ i ask him. Hopeing he knew ASL . “ yeah it blue “ he spoke with a smile of his own ‘ you can understand me .’ “ yes miss” ‘ you can call amber or sister ‘ “ you mean you're going to adopt me “ i nod my head then i look at mama cry and pointed at him with nod . she smile and pick him and walk over to the desk . my foster ‘ mom’ look at him with uncertainty ” are you sure “ i nod my head . she sign the papers . then we left with blue . i am the happiest i been in a long in time more so when he started humming a soft tune. secretly i'm hopeing he wouldn't mind a broken sister

 

============= 

I went straight to my room . i place blue on my bed and grab some color crayon and some paper . ‘ wanna color ?’ “ sure “ he said with a soft smile. We end up coloring for 4 hour. it was a new record. Eventually we reach bedtime . i put away the coloring stuff away and hang up all the amazing pictures before getting dress. I took off my long sleeve shirt only to hear a small gasp. I forgotten about the scars . ‘ sorry ‘ i ran to the bathroom. And got dress in there into my onies . then i start to cry , i try to wipe away the tears but they keep coming back .my soft cries turn hard sobbing . till i heard a knock on bathroom door . i open it a crack to see a worried blue. “ can i come in ?” i nod my head and let him in. he climb up my arm and rest on my shoulder . singing a soft lullaby . eventually my tear stop i my eye grew heavy . i left the bathroom and head to bed blue curl up next to my head still singing his song . that night i had no nightmare just him and i beat our record of coloring and him singing .

 

=================

I woke with my alarm and blue cuddling closer to me . i crack open my eyes it was monday school was today i groan . i got up and got dress in the bathroom . i had a pair of overall and a tmnt sweater so it ok . i brush my hair and teeth and went back to my room to wake up blue . he already sitting up he rub his eyes he so cute i wish i could take a picture . i walk over to him he grab on my arm and start to climb i put my hand under him incase he fell . he went to my shoulder he also grab some of my hair to keep balance . we walk to the kitchen . to see foster ‘ mom ‘ arguing with foster ‘ dad ‘ i grab some toast and my school bag i left the front door with blue on shoulder i didn't want leave him with my ‘parents ‘ .as we enter on the school bus i hope the bullies aren't too harsh today with blue here . i thought as sit behind the bus driver .


	2. Chapter 2

We went through math, english and science without a problem all we have left is recess lunch and art . we are at recess right now . there a big crowd around something probably a dead animal . “ ew it move “ “poke harder” wait it move then it alive . i race to the circle push and shove my way through . it a bitty ! ” freak what you think you doing “. suddenly i got nervous so i pick up the bitty and ran then i jump the gate so they couldn't follow me once i good distance . i went my favorite hiding spot .” were we going ?” blue ask . with my free hand i said ‘ to my secret tree house i go here when i don't want to be found ‘ we walk into the woods behind my school. Soon we reach deep the wood we got the tree my grandfather made so we could be my ourself out in nature . i climb up the ladder one handed . i smile once we reach the top . there was beanbag and lots of drawing books and books in general and an piano . blue ran to the piano and turn it on and try to play some music . place the injury bitty on the beanbag . he had old bandaid on his head and some deep scratches on his leg and crack skull. Poor guy i thought. I slowly took off his jacket to see his arms . he flinch at my touch . so i ask ‘ are you ok ‘ he look at funny he doesn't understand me i let out a sad sigh blue heard me and came over “ what wrong” he ask ‘ he doesn't understand me ‘i told him . “ i’ll translate for you . “ i smile and nodded . ‘are you ok .’ blue translated . “ no” ‘ anything i could help with ‘ “ do have monster food .” i nod and grab one juice box sea tea from my school bag that i never leave behind . he look surprised . “ why do have that “ ‘ i get bullied .’ “ what really “ ask blue “ really what “ the other bitty snap .” she gets bullied “ blue said in a quiet voice hidden behind my arm from the other bitty .” oh sorry for snapping at ya “ ‘ what your name ‘ “ you can call me brassberry and can i have that sea tea now . “ i quickly nod and gave to him . soon the tea help turn the crack into small lines same with scratches he kept the bandaid on though . he finish the juice box he was pretty big for a bitty .he 2 inches taller than blue . the band aid is gross so i rummage through my school bag for a new one . once i finally found one i show him he nodded his head and i slowly took off the band aid on his head off. He wince a little but did show any pain. There is a huge hole in his head . i went grab more sea tea. Once he saw what i doing he said. “ i was born with this no amount of sea tea will fix it. “ oh now feel silly i thought . soon i wipe around his wound then put a band aid on it. “ thanks your a real lifesaver what you name?” ‘ amber’ then i heard soft bells in the distance . ‘ school is over let go ‘ “ ok “said blue “ can i come with you guys “ brassberry spoke shyly. I broke into to a smile ‘ i wasn’t planning on leave you behind ‘ he smile and he hop onto my other shoulder i race to the buses hopeing they wouldn't leave me behind .

 

==========

I finally reach the bus and avoid the teachers .i sat behind the bus driver . a kid sat next to me “ hey you're that mute freak aren't you “. i look away but berry growl at him and flip him off . “ why do have big and ugly bitty . you should trade them for small and cu- “ . i didn't let him finish as i shove him in the face to the ground . “ BUS DRIVER AMBER PUSH ME “ so he did know my name good to know .” amber you're going to be write up “ i sigh and nodded “ why did you do that “ brassberry ask “ i mean i know that kid is a as- i mean butt . “ ‘ i don't know ‘ we talk till we reach my bus stop . then we head to the house to see a mad foster ‘ dad ‘. oh no i thought


	3. Chapter 3

then we head to the house to see a mad foster ‘ dad ‘. oh no i thought “ where did go when you at school!” blue and i wince at his yelling brassberry stay hidden in my hair . foster ‘father’ is shaking in anger . “ i knew we shouldn't gotten you piece of shit get into that house now !” i start to shake in fear he going to beat me again . what about blue and brassberry what is he going to do to them . i slowly walk to the house thinking of what going to happen to them not even noticing him come closer with an bottle . once the door got close SMACK i hit in the head with the bottle . why do i get the crazy parents i thought as grab both blue and brassberry pull them to my chest . and curling up into a ball to protect them take all the beating after some kicking yelling and hair pulling . i crawl to room and lock the door . “ a-amb-ber a-a-are o-ok “ ask blue . that was the last straw hearing blue so scare i start sobbing into my hands . they both jump look at each other they slowly wrap their small arms around my battered body . after a while i fell asleep so did blue but not brassberry he wide awake 

============================

Brassberry pov  
How fucken dare he that asshole . how dare him beat up his child . i seen lots of sick shit but i never seen a human beat up a younger human . i'm get her out of here now . i grab her clothes and went out of the room to grab food for all of us . it will last us for a while . i put all in a suitcase i found in another room. I patted amber face . “ wake up. you're coming with me “ she look me weird “ i mean it you're living with me “ she sign something . i woke blue because i have no fucken clue what she said . “ hmm “ “blue what she saying “ “ let me see “ she repeat the hand motion . “ ok she said one you need to know ASL two where are we going . that a good question where are we going brassberry what going on .” blue said to me . “ we going to my place you two are not living here any more .” she frown and shook her head . “ they will look for me she said .” spoke blue . “ i’ll protect you .” i said. She nodded her head and pick up the suit case and grab both of us and puts on our shoulders. The we all left.


End file.
